Whispering in the Winds
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: Jo Tyler...Hermione Granger...Same Girl...20 years apart. How can this time travelling girl save the ones she loves to fix the future that she has lived through? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Last I checked J.K Rowling wasn't giving out free rights to Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione Granger stood in the center of the room, the doors flew open and a gust of wind whipped in and around her. Her hair billowed upwards and her clothes started to whip around her. She smiled as the cool air caressed her skin, feeling completely at home standing in the middle of the unnatural wind. She heard the wind whispering for the third time in her two lives, she was going back home.

_Going home you are headed. Change time you will. Save your special ones. For defeated he is going to be the love of the loved. No love he knows. No compassion he understands. Love you have been. Home you will go and save us all._

She opened her eyes as she started to glow gently; she blinked back tears as her eyes swept over the dead bodies around her. She glanced at her captive friends and whispered into the wind. _"I am going to try to save us all, be safe and do not forget me, I will come when the time is right to retrieve you for the war" _then Hermione left 1997. Ginny's eyes widened as she heard the whispered words unsure if the others heard it. She assumed none had heard for no-one reacted at all.

1977

Lily glanced at the watch on her wrist, Jo would be returning soon. She had to leave a few days ago to deal with decisions for the future. What ever that meant Jo had her whole future planned out, graduate then become a Healer at St. Mungo's and the she would join the Order of the Phoenix. A light breeze blew in from the window outside, she walked over to the window to close it when she saw a lone hooded figure materialize in the middle of the grounds, she nearly screamed when the figure pushed back her hood to reveal a mane of bushy hair down her back. Lily's face lit up and ran down the stairs out of the Head's commons and down to the Great Hall.

"Oi! Evans what's the rush?" the Head Boy hollered down the stairs to Lily.

"Jo's back Potter." She yelled back at him, in that moment of happiness forgetting to sound annoyed at James.

"Right, do you want me to call Moony?"

"Who in Merlin's name is Moony?"

"Remus."

"Oh, of course." James nodded and ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room to get his best friend. Lily kept running down to the courtyard where she hugged her best friend. She grinned at Jo and pulled her inside.

"Jo, how have you been? Where have you been? Why did you just leave a note and not tell me where you were? What have you been doing?" Lily babbled at top speed. Hermione grinned and put her hand on Lily's mouth, reminding her of something similar she done with Ginny after Harry asked Ginny out for Bill's wedding. Her smile dimmed as she thought of 1997 but she suppressed the memory and tried to re-assume her old identity of Joanne Daphne Tyler, but she knew Hermione Jean Granger would be apart of her, maybe even more so than Jo.

"Lily Rose Evans stop right this instant or I will tell a certain Potter boy of your crush on him." She said with a laugh whilst wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You wouldn't dare" Lily hissed.

"Oh, I would trust me soon he will know all about you secret love!" Hermione finished dramatically.

"Evans has a secret crush!" squealed a young 17 year old boy by the name of Sirius Black. Hermione felt as if her heart had stopped. It had been two years since she watched him fall in to the veil, Harry was torn afterwards. It had been hard enough to deal with her best friend of over 7 years die without him even knowing who you were then watch the person you considered your brother break down. She resisted the urge to hug him right then, because she had no reason to.

"Jo?" a voice whispered, Hermione glanced around and saw her 3 year long boyfriend Remus, she ran up to him and pressed her lips hard against his then drew back and gave him a tight hug. He patted her awkwardly on her back before burying his face in her hair.

"It's good to be back" she whispered to him so that only he could hear, he drew back and gave her a calculating stare then without a word they headed to the Room of Requirement.

"How did the mission go?" Remus asked.

"Fine I guess, I found out heaps and I have to change the future to fix up our lives, hopefully it will work properly."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I'm sorry Remus but you know it is top secret, I can not tell you directly. I may drop hints though; I think I am allowed to."

"Fine" then Remus noticed that she was very downcast

"Jo what is wrong? Is it another man? Did you find someone else? Oh Merlin you did didn't you? I completely understand. It has been 17 years again for you."

"Remus that is not it, it is just different being back here after seeing all the deaths and not being able to talk to you and tell you how much I love you and just not being Hermione Granger any more. It takes some getting use to again. I just miss my family back in my other life."

"Wait, so you knew me in the future?"

"I shouldn't have told you that. But yes I did, I also found out something big."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the wolf?"

"Why didn't I tell you that I was a werewolf? I didn't tell you because I was scared that you would reject me."

"I would never reject you, I love you to much" Hermione said with a smile before gently kissing Remus on the lips, his tongue ran across her bottom lip and she parted her lips slightly when Sirius finally got the door open.

"Arghh! Why do I always walk in on these little scenes of yours?" he groaned before walking out the door. Hermione pulled back.

"I better see the Headmaster." She whispered then left. She exited the room and saw her friends trying to look innocent. She scoffed and left the room to get to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledores Office

"Professor?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Ah, Ms Tyler. I trust the trip was productive." The old professor replied.

"Yes sir."

"What news did the future hold?"

"Good and terrible news."

"How so?"

"Many have died in the next 20 years. Some have been totured and alot of people's wills have been broken. But there was hope in the form of a young boy called Harry James Potter. Unfortunately when I left we were losing the war."

"That is grave indeed."

"I was wondering sir, if I could may I call a friend from the future if needed? To fix the future and to make it a happier place?"

"Only if necessary. Now you may return to being yourself again." Dumbledore finished. Hermione nodded and returned fully to her past life as Joanne Tyler.

* * *

I edited this a little bit. I hope you enjoyed this, please tell :) Constructive Criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the really slow update. I have been occupied on other stories and lost inspiration for a while

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I, Evil Sami Poo, am not making any profit from this story, how can I? I don't own it.

* * *

Lily lay in her bed as she heard Joanne walk in, she was thinking about what everyone was doing with their lives, everyone had planned it out except her. Before she knew it she was asleep and so was Jo. Lily sat bolt upright. She could hear sobbing and occasionally a scream. She walked over to her room-mate and found Jo floundering around on her bed. Then Jo started talking.

"No," she murmured, "Sirius behind you…the veil…look out…don't die…NOOO!!" she finished with a scream. Lily looked over at her best friend, glad that the two had separate dorms from the other girls. She tried to wake her up but it didn't work. She stood up, glanced at her friend and ran to the boy's dorm.

The marauders sat in a circle on their beds at midnight talking in low voices to make sure that they didn't wake anyone in the other dorms up. Suddenly the door burst open and in ran Lily Evens in a tank-top and shorts. She looked terrified; James stood up and walked over to the shaking girl.

"Lily? What's wrong?" She didn't answer him but just looked at Remus.

"Jo. She isn't waking up. She's screaming, and sobbing and… and talking about not dying." She gasped out, her eyes darting everywhere. "I can get you up to the dorm. I need you to help her." The boys stood up and Lily ran leading them to the private dorm. Jo was lying on her bed but she was shaking erratically. She sobbed over and over again, and soon she was muttering again.

"No… Sirius… You promised… You promised we'd go together…All of us…Don't leave us like this…" sobs resounded through the room as Jo's nightmare continued.

_Hermione was running through a house. She opened one door to find a veil fluttering in an invisible breeze. Suddenly Sirius appeared, dueling with his cousin. Hermione knew what would happen next. She screamed at him, trying to tell him to look out. But no sound came out. She watched in tears as one of her friends fell through the veil never to return. Hermione stood up and ran away from the room trying to find a happier place she wrenched open another door and saw George and Fred, their bodies bruised and battered. Their eyes looked dead as they stared up at her._

"_You were meant to save us Mione. You were meant to save us." George rasped. Hermione screamed silently and ran into another room. This was the worst room. Harry was dueling Voldemort and he was not going well. Remus was bleeding to death nearby and Ginny had collapsed from being Crucio'd for to long. Suddenly time seemed to stop and Harry turned to Hermione. _

"_I've lost Mi; I can't win, not now. Take Gins and Luna; tell Ginny that I loved her to the end. Help her get over me. Find her someone good. Together you girls can save us all. It's up to you Mi, save us, say you will." Hermione nodded, immediately the dreaded green curse flew at her friend, her brother and Hermione screamed, but this time she could hear it. She was thrown to a room, a new room. She glanced at the date. It was 31__st__ of October 1981. She watched in horror as she saw James fall as he looked in horror at the man who led Voldemort into his house; then Lily, brave Lily who protected her son until the end. Lily looked at Hermione._

"_Save us." Then she died, Hermione watched as the wand turned to Harry and saw the spell rebound. Then she heard voices, voices calling._

"_Jo…Jo wake up…" over and over again. Suddenly one of the voices changed the name._

"_Hermione, you have to wake up." So she did._

Sirius, James, Peter and Lily looked at Remus. Why on earth had he said Hermione? Well it seemed to have worked because she was now awake. Jo blinked owlishly as she looked at her friends.

"You ok Jo?" Remus asked. Without further ado she buried her head in his shoulders and cried as her rubbed her back. Soon she maintained her composure, she summoned the winds. She didn't want to do this but she had to.

_Erase the memory of Hermione from all their heads. It is too dangerous. They do not need to remember that name until I tell them._ She commanded the winds. Soon their eyes glazed over and Hermione returned; she wished that she didn't have to do this but she had to. Soon they woke up and Joanne Tyler was back in control, for now.

"So what was that dream about?" James asked; Hermione froze at the question.

"Nothing, don't worry. Just thinking about the war," She said honestly. Some of the smiles dimmed around the room, "And what to do with my life." Peter smiled at her, Joanne smiled back sadly. Peter was her best friend and she was heart broken when she found out he turned. She wasn't meant to find out he turned, but when she did it was devastating. She had vowed there and then that she would do everything in her power to save her friends. She yawned and soon everyone but Lily and Remus left the room to let fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next day Joanne walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and was soon immersed in a wave of Gryffindor girls. Squeals were heard and hugs were exchanged as one of the most popular girls in Hogwarts returned to school.

"You'd think she was missing for twenty years, not 3 days." Sirius said with a laugh, the others joined in too as they watched Joanne squirm under the weight.

"Well, we better save her soon." James said.

"Nahhh…let her have her girl fun." Sirius snickered; Joanne glared at him as her boyfriend fished her out of the crowd. Sirius kept talking.

"Come on girls, we don't want to disrupt the lovebirds, after all they haven't seen each other either." Remus glanced at Joanne.

"Revenge Prank?" he asked

"Revenge prank." She answered.

* * *

Well, I finally got it done. foreverandaday on HPFF (WarpedTenchu) made me a banner for this story for HPFF. The link is the my homepage in my profile. Just follow it to my piczo, then on the pages button either go to My Pics or FanFictions. Feel free to browse the site because it is probably going to start holding teasers, different stories that I am partway through writing or too lazy to put up here, ideas, my obbsessions, worries for stories and any deleted scenes from my fanfictions that didn't fit in etc. Pretty much everything to do with Fanfictions

anyway enough of my babble, I wanna hear yours. please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Jo had reached her decision; she knew what she had to do. She snuck out of the school and gathered the winds around her; she heard the whispers and answered back.

_Where?_ The winds echoed in her mind. She began to sing back.

_The place of war_ she replied in her mind, relishing the cool breeze of the winds. She closed her eyes as she felt herself leave. When she opened them she was at the place of the final battle.

---

Jo ran through the castle towards the general direction of the Great Hall but before she reached it she was hit by cruciatus curse. She looked up from where she fell and saw Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew; she gritted her teeth as she ignored the pain. Lucius snarled when she didn't react. Ginny and Luna ran in with their wands out, Ginny looked at Jo in shock.

"Mione?? Where did you go?" Ginny said, Jo ignored her as the curse died out.

"Peter…why did you turn?"

"What?" Peter stuttered in disbelief.

"Peter, I need to know why! Please Pete!"

"Jo?!" Peter gasped

"Yeah, I need to know, for Lils." Peter looked uneasily at Lucius before reaching his decision.

"I was threatened…He said he would kill you all, he said if I joined he would spare you. I was foolish, now I can't leave." He replied sadly.

"I will fix this, I can change it." Jo said with a determined look on her face. And with that Peter Pettigrew smiled for the first time in 18 years.

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT IS GOING ON!!!?" Ginny shrieked. Peter leaned in,

"Voice like Lils." He muttered, Jo laughed at that and the remaining two girls froze. Jo turned to the others.

"Jo Tyler," Jo switched direction and spun around to face Lucius, "You have the power to heal time don't you?" She nodded at the man who suddenly looked ten years older than he had mere minutes before. "You have to change this world. I don't know how but what you do can change everything. Take your friends back, they will die otherwise. You alone will work out how to save us. As long as you make sure that the Snakes do not join him there is a very high chance that he will not rise as fast as he did, therefore he would be easier to take down. My will was lost so I joined the dark, leading many behind me. You have to do this. Go… NOW!!!" he said fiercely. Jo turned to Peter who nodded. She turned to Ginny and Luna.

_Home_ she sang in her mind. She shivered as she felt the winds caress her skin. Ginny looked around in shock, flinching at the strange touch whilst Luna blinked owlishly for a moment before she smiled. The two Death Eaters covered their eyes as a bright light flashed in the room. Leaving them alone in it.

---

"We haven't moved at all." Ginny said bluntly. Jo rolled her eyes and she grabbed the two girls' hands and dragged them towards the Headmaster's office. As soon as she was within sight of the gargoyle it jumped aside and she strode as powerfully as one could up the stairs whilst dragging two grown teenage girls. The door flew open with a gust of wind and she sat them down at Dumbledore's desk. The man walked into the room, Jo cringed inwardly, the professor's sense of style had been repressed during the day, by night he wore bright pink and orange jim-jams. She nodded at him politely and gestured to her friends.

"Sir, this is Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. They will be born in about, four years or so." Ginny spun to look at Jo as she said the words so calmly. Jo turned from the headmaster and began writing rapidly in a notebook that Ginny had seen her with in their last years at Hogwarts.

"Ahh yes. Your friends that you wanted to bring?" He asked, his eyes were twinkling brightly. Jo nodded absentmindedly.

"Now, because of you are not born yet, I think it might be a good idea to give you new aliases. Ginny Weasley, I think that you could pass off as an… Emily Rose Tyler, Joanne's cousin. Rachel Martha Saxon for Luna; I think you could both be transfers from Beauxbatons. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get some rest. I am no longer in my youth and need quite a lot of sleep." Jo nodded and she walked powerfully out of the room. Ginny and Luna followed behind.

---

Jo walked into the common room with Luna and Ginny behind her. She turned to talk to them when she was pulled up against a hard chest. She turned around and looked up at Remus. She grinned and stood on her toes to kiss him lightly. She turned back to Ginny and Luna, leaning into her chest.

"This is my boyfriend Remus Lupin. Remus this is-" She was cut of abruptly by a loud voice.

"Will you two please not clog up the entrance to the common room!" Sirius said, Jo rolled her eyes and pulled out of her boyfriend's arms. She walked around to where Sirius was standing next to James and raised an eyebrow. He shivered under her gaze.

"As I was saying, this is Emily Tyler, my cousin and her best friend Rachel Saxon from France. Em, Rach this loud idiot is Sirius, that's James. Peter should be coming down in a second and you'll know who Lily is because when she comes downstairs James won't be able to look anywhere else." She said confidently, Ginny cocked her head to one side; this girl was nothing like the Hermione Granger that she met all those years ago. Granted she looked like Hermione, except with tamed, darker hair but this personality was very different. "Em and Rach are the year below us but they are staying in the dorm next to us." She said, Lily walked down the stairs at that precise moment.

"I will never understand how you do that Miss. Tyler."

"And I shall never tell you Mrs. Potter." Jo said with a teasing tone, James lit up immediately at that and grinned. Lily scowled.

"Keep dreaming James, keep dreaming." Said Peter as he materialized next to James, said marauder jumped when he realized that Peter had just appeared.

"I think my wittle cousin is a bit jetlagged. I'll take them to the dorms. G'night" Jo said walking towards the stairs, the girls followed her. Jo stopped suddenly, ran back, kissed her boyfriend and proceeded up the stairs.

* * *

Please tell me how the romance is, this is my main romance story and I have never been in love so I don't know how this is. Tell me what you think


End file.
